I Swear I Won't Let Go
by loki'sgoddess
Summary: Tyra gets called to go investigate the tesseract, and falls in love. But when the man she loves gets taken from her. She is forced to take drastic measures to get him back.
1. 1 prologue

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so please bare with me. I'm not positive about how this will go, but wish me luck! Also I will not continue unless I get some feedback from you all. So on with the story!**_

***************o*0*o***************

**Tyra POV**

**"Hey Tyra your phone's ringing, should I answer it?" Jane yelled across the small apartment in New Mexico, "Sure Jane, but if it's my boyfriend get me before you start talking to him," Tyra laughed thinking about how similar their voices were, a few years back Jane had answered the phone and Tyra's boyfriend had thought Jane was her.**

**Tyra jerked back to reality as she heard the phone crash to the floor, "Jane?" She yelled as she ran down the hallway into her bedroom. Jane was standing looking down at the phone with a shocked expression, "Remember those shield agents I told you about?" Jane asked, as she looked up at Tyra, "the ones that stole my stuff while you were gone?" **_**Oh yeah, that was when she met that guy from outer space,**_

**"Yeah, what about them?" Tyra asked as she picked up the phone and put it back on her bedside table, "They found a Tessa-thingy and want you and Selvig to go check it out and...'**

**Tyra cut her off as she turned and ran back down the hall into the kitchen where she had been getting ready to make popcorn, the pot on the stove was smoking. Tyra cautiously made her way over to the pot and looked in, just as the oil caught fire. She jumped back from the fire and fell on the floor images she had never seen before flashing before her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a loud bang, and the sound of Jane running into the room before the world surendered to her memories.**

**25 years earlier: **

**A man walked into a room where a one year-old Trya and her mother were sitting, he sat down and cradled the child. "She's beautiful," the mother murmered. The man smiled and turned at the sound of breaking glass. "What the-" his voice was cut off by the baby screaming, her brown eyes flashing gold. He turned back as a tall man walked into the room carrying a gun. The father stepped between the stranger and his family, "who are you?" He asked as he eyed the gun. The man gave a hash laugh, "that is no business of yours." The father frowned, "Yes it is. This is my house, you're breaking an entry, What do you want?" The other man just smiled, showing teeth filed to points, "I want the Child." **

**The father stepped back, "What?" The man laughed again, "You heard me, the Child." The father frowned, "What is she to you?" The man took a step closer to the family, lifting the gun, "Oh she is everything to me," and with that the man pulled the trigger. First the father, and then the mother fell to the ground, dead. He let out a long laugh as the child looked at her mother with wide eyes. Her eyes flashed gold once more, and the man screamed as he fell. The house going up in flames.**

*****************o*0*o*****************

_**So how did you like it? Please coment and review! Most chapters will be ALOT longer. So thanks for reading and see ya at the next chapter!**_


	2. 2 You Had Me From Hello

**Hey guys! So I decided to do another chapter because I felt like it, and because the first chapter was more like an intro more than anything else:-) so...um enjoy and stay with me people:-) :-) **

*****************o*0*o****************

**'Well you had me from hello**

**I felt love start to grow**

**The moment I looked into your eyes you won me'**

**-"You Had Me From Hello"**

**Tyra's eyes fluttered open, as she focused on the doctor's face. **

**"I...I know you," she murmured as she looked around the room, "why am I here?"**

**The doctor frowned, "You had a concussion, your friend Jane brought you here. Now we need to know what this is, and what it does," he held up Tyra's left wrist and pointed at a faint scar running along the bone, "we had been trying, and failing, to get you to wake up. Every time we did, whatever is in your wrist would turn the machines off. What is it?" Tyra frowned and looked at her arm,**

**"I don't know, I was told that I had it when I was born, but they never told me what it was from," She sat up slowly, "Can we go now?" She asked the doctor, "I really need to get home and pack." The doctor frowned at this and walked out the door, Jane followed.**

***o*0*o***

**"Jane, she is going to need more research done on that. For all we know, It could happen again, and next time, you won't be there to help her." Jane glared at the doctor before finally nodding, "Alright, it won't be easy getting her to agree, but I will try."**

**"Good, we need all the help we can get. And Shield called us soon after she came. They have Stark sending in a private jet to pick her and Selvig up," the doctor said over his shoulder as he walked back into the room. Jane frowned, then hurried off down the hall toward the waiting room. **

**"Hey Darcy, can you go to my house and pick up Tyra's stuff?" Darcy looked up from the magazine she had been reading,**

**"Ugh now? I just found something interesting to read," Jane gave Darcy a frustrated look, and ran out of the hospital. Darcy rolled her eyes, then followed, "Hey Jane, wait up!"**

***o*0*o***

**Tyra looked out the window at the ground hundreds of feet below. She shuddered thinking about what would happen if the plane fell. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned to see Stark looking at her intently, **

**"Yes?" She inquired, he smiled, and waved his arm toward her, "I was just wondering what you do with that body," he said. Tyra looked down at herself, she was not in the best shape, she loved fast food, and she was sitting down a lot. Completely opposite from her sister Jane. Tyra shrugged, "I like to eat, Jane does all the action." **

**"Most ladies would have gone on about their sex life, you however did not't, I must say I'm impressed," he replied smoothly, as he got up, and moved seats so that they were sitting next to each other. Tyra looked down, a blush covering her lightly tanned skin. **

**"I well...I'm not used to being flattered. I answer with the truth or not at all." Stark nodded at a passing waitress, and she moved over,**

**"What would you like Mr. Stark?" She asked, as she eyed Tyra with a critical eye, taking in the dark brown hair, with the blue highlights. And the brown eyes. **

**"Whisky," he replied, as he put his arm around Tyra and squeezed her gently. She grew even redder and buried her face in her hands.**

**The waitress left and came back carrying a tray and two bottles. "Here you go Stark," the waitress said as she walked away. **

**"Now Miss. Foster, do not tell me you have never had a drink," he chidded as Tyra looked warily at the bottles. "I've never tried it, but the doctors warned against it," she replied. **

**Stark grabbed a bottle and opened it, he took a long drink, then handed the bottle over to her. Tyra looked at the bottle, than slowly brought it to her lips. She took a tentative sip, than slammed the bottle on the table as she gaged. **

**"That...stuff is wretched. How do you stand it?" Tyra exclaimed once she had control of herself. Stark grinned and took the bottle from her. "The question is not how can **_**I**_** stand it, its how come **_**you**_** can't." He said as he moved closer to Tyra, his hand going down to rest on her thigh. His other hand brought the bottle back to his own lips, and he took another swig. He sighed contentedly, and grabbed Tyra's hand,**

**"Let's, go have some fun," he said as he hauled her up with him. Tyra's eyes went wide,**

**"Um, can we not? I mean, I...I've never had 'fun' before, and I would really rather not, why don't we just um...sit here and talk?" She asked hopefully, but Stark just grinned even widder, **

**"Even better, I can teach you," he responded as he dragged her toward a small room on the plane. Tyra looked around, wishing Selvig had decided to be in the same compartment, instead of in the pilots hatch. Stark stopped and looked at her,**

**"You really don't want to do this do you?" He asked, sounding offended. Tyra thought for a moment, she had never really dated anyone, she liked her job and her friends more than she had ever loved boys, but why was she blushing? She never blushed, and why was she feeling like she wanted this? He was a billionaire, he could have as many women as he wanted. Did she really want to be on the list of "Girls Tony Stark Won Over"? **

**"Well?" He asked, Tyra realized his face was much closer than it had been, they were almost nose to nose, and yet she did not't feel uncomfortable. She slowly nodded,**

**"I don't want to do this, but you are in charge. You choose. If you want me, you can have me." Tony looked at her a moment longer, before Tyra realized that he was getting closer. She closed her eyes, she had never kissed a boy before, not even her boyfriend, her boyfriend! She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Yet what harm was it, her boyfriend had always been more interested in Jane than her. **

**Before Tyra could say what she had been thinking Tony's lips met hers, and she moaned, where did that come from she wondered, she felt his lips become more urgent, as she haddn't responded yet, she felt her lips start moving against his, and she tasted whisky on his breath, his tongue flicked againt her lips begging for entrance. She obliged, and she felt his tongue start exploring her mouth, she kissed harder and felt his arms encircle her, her chest crushed against his, she tried to ignore the hard lump hitting her abdomen, but she found herself growing warm. His lips crushed harder against her, and she felt his hands start playing with the hair at the back of her head, her hands wrapped around his neck and she felt him pull away, she forward, not expecting the sudden movement. She heard a door open, and she looked up to see Tony looking at her with glazed eyes, the door to a bedroom was open. She shook her head. She did not't love this man, did she?**

***o*0*o***

**The plane touched down in the middle of nowhere as far as she could tell. The door opened and she stepped out, the evening breeze hitting her skin, and making her feel alive, Tony stepped out behind her. **

**"I guess goodbye. We probably won't see each other again," she said to him without turning around, "yeah, bye," he responded as he walked back into the plane. Selvig was already on the ground, getting their luggage from the terminal. Tyra hoped that Darcy had packed good stuff. Like her phone, she hadn't seen it since the popcorn incident. She walked toward the only car she could see. When she got to it, a small man stepped out and looked at her, **

**"Hello Miss. Foster, I'm Coulson," He said in a monotone voice, "and I will be taking you and Selvig down to the labs." Tyra nodded, and Coulson motioned for her to get into the car. Selvig soon joined them and they rode toward the Shield base. **

**o*0*o***

**As soon as they had arrived, she had been taken to her quarters and had fallen asleep.**

**Now she was walking down the stairs, to meet the rest of the workers, and agents. She stopped in front of a door, and took a deep breath, oh how she hated big crowds of people, she nudged ope the door, and walked in, hoping she could go unnoticed to her seat. She was not so lucky. She walked out and found herself on a small platform. Every eye focosed on her. Tyra stood stock still wishing she was anywhere but there. **

**Coulson walked up to her from the side, and started making a speech about how good she was in her area of expertise. She started shakeing, no she would be strong. She waited until the end of the speech then walked down as everyone started talking to one another. She was stopped by a hand extending out to her, she looked up into the face of a man, not much older than her, her wasn't smiling, but his eyes had a depth all their own. She took his hand and shook it. **

**"Hello Miss Foster," he said. Tyra shook her head, "call me Tyra."**

*****************o*0*o*****************

**Well? How do you like it? Any ideas? And who do you think she met? Please review! I live to hear anything, bad, good, anything! Any questions or ideas are welcome!**

**-Loki's Goddess**


End file.
